Cuando Llueve
by Fleur Sommeil
Summary: Harry reflexiona acerca de su amistad con Luna y en cuánto ha podido ella cambiar desde Hogwarts. ¿Quién es Rolf Scamander?


Disclaimer: si,si, todo pertenece a Rowling, coño

* * *

**Cuando Llueve**

Luna Lovegood&Harry Potter

* * *

Llovía.

Las personas en la calle buscaban un lugar para resguardarse mientras cayeran las finas gotas de agua. Hace apenas cinco minutos, el sol se alzaba a lo alto del cielo y ahora, el día se había escondido tras un manto negro.  
Estaba en un café, afuera, agradeciendo el paramento que lo cubría.

Harry miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos, divisó una mata rubia, corriendo hacia él.

Luna llegó jadeante hasta su mesa y, torpemente, tomó asiento a su lado.

—Lo lamento, Harry—susurró, con una sonrisa—Rolf ha tardado en llegar casa y no pude salir antes. Creo que le preocupa el no encontrarme cuando vuelve del trabajo.

Harry miró disimuladamente el reloj en su muñeca, Luna sólo tenía dos minutos de retraso.

—No importa, Luna— dijo, alzando la mano en dirección a un camarero — Perdóname por haberte citado hoy, sé que debes de estar muy ocupada.

—No es nada, Rolf es realmente quién se está encargando de todo—rió—Yo sólo tuve que decirle mi color preferido. Además, últimamente no hemos hablado mucho.

Hacía ya un mes que Harry había recibido la invitación al casamiento de Luna— era púrpura y extraños animalillos de deslizaban sobre el papel, como si estuvieran presos dentro de una pequeña cajita cristalina—.

Cuando la leyó, se desplomó sobre su asiento, aturdido pero alegre. Si lo pensaba, era extraño que aquella Luna Lovegood— Lunática, para algunos— la que soñaba despierta, la que fantaseaba con infinitas criaturas mágicas que sólo ella podía ver, la que canturreaba feliz, dando saltitos inquietos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, que esa Luna iba a casarse.

Con un novio, invitados, un novio, túnicas de gala, _un novio._

Y no era por ser hosco, joder, que no lo era. Le extrañaba que _esa_ Luna, hubiera encontrado a…_alguien.  
_

Alguien como Rolf Scamander.

Lo había conocido en una cena que ofreció el matrimonio Weasley—Hermione y Ron—. De caminar erguido y voz profunda, Harry creyó, por un momento, que se trataba de una broma.

Y ahora sí, le podían decir hosco, huraño, arisco y otras tantos sinónimos que se encuentren, pero ¿Luna y Scamander? Ni de coña.

Rolf era biólogo de criaturas mágicas, al igual que Luna. Nieto de Newt Scamander— autor de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos—. Hablaba tanto como reía…_nada_. Ni siquiera las chácharas de George, ni los chistes socarrones de Ron le habían sacado una sonrisa.

—Joder, tío, disfruta la vida. El mundo mágico no va a acabarse porque te rías.

Y sí, esa frase que derrochaba amabilidad había escapado de los labios de Ronald— como lo llamó Hermione, indignada, después de darle un suave golpe sobre el hombro—. Durante el postre, George se había empeñado en enseñarle todas las formas de reírse que existían.

—Ésta es una sonrisa completa, sólo debes ampliar un poco…— decía, mientras apoyaba sus dedos índices sobre la comisura del labio de Rolf y tiraba hacia atrás— No, no está funcionando. Probemos con una media sonrisa, entonces.

Ya en su casa, después de desearle buenas noches a James y Albus, se dirigió hacia Ginny

—¿Crees que es bueno para ella? No lo sé, creo que no es demasiado…

—¿Cómo Luna? Escucha, Harry, cariño. Puede que Rolf no sea demasiado alegre, pero Luna le quiere y sé que él daría su vida por ella.

—¿Él te lo dijo en una de sus largas y sofocantes charlas? — dijo, sarcástico. Ginny rió

—No, Luna me lo dijo. Dice que con ella es cariñoso, además, comparten el mismo interés por las criaturas mágicas— expresó, mientras friccionaba los hombros de su esposo— Debes estar feliz por ella, encontró a alguien que le hace feliz. Deberías hablarle, ha cambiado bastante.

Harry no dijo más.

Miró a Luna sentada frente a él leyendo el menú del café, sus cejas estaban torcidas y tenía una mueca de extrañeza.

—Creo que pediré…un té, si, un té de manzanilla— sonrió satisfecha.

Y al verla allí, con su cabello peinado-tan diferente a como lo llevaba antes-, sus ojos saltones y más cuerda que en Hogwarts, sintió lástima.

Porque Ginny le dijo que había cambiado y él lo empezaba a creer. Porque, aunque sonara cruel y egoísta, el no quería a esa Luna preocupada, que piensa antes de hablar y que podía llegar a ser demasiado cortés.

Quería a esa Luna de Hogwarts, la que llevaba su varita tras la oreja, que usaba aretes de rábano y un collar de corchos de mantequilla alrededor del cuello. La que hablaba distraídamente. Aquella Luna que lo consoló cuando Sirius ya no estaba.

Era esa Luna la que él quería. Era esa su amiga.

El té de Luna ya estaba terminado, y la taza yacía vacía sobre la mesa. El café de Harry estaba frío, no había bebido siquiera un sorbo. Ojeó su reloj y después a Luna, que lo miraba sonriente.

—Perdón, Luna. Te he llamado para que habláramos, ya pasó una hora y no he dicho nada— dijo, mientras se ponía de pie—. Se te hace tarde, debes ir a prepararte. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Aún llueve.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, Harry, pero Rolf está esperándome— afirmó mientras se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla—. Te veo luego.

—Lamento que llueva el día de tu boda.

—Oh, no tienes por qué. Con la primera lluvia de marzo, llegan los _Stybblidon_, son invisibles, pero si cojes uno, se te cumple un deseo. Adiós, Harry, me encantó platicar contigo.

Y cuando ya estando lejos, Luna se viró, alzó el brazo y lo agitó en el aire hacia Harry, él la vio.

A la Luna que el quería, con aquel aspecto soñador único en ella, y de entre sus ropajes, sobresalía un collar de corchos que, Harry estaba seguro—porque la conocía, ahora estaba seguro que realmente sí conocía a esa muchacha soñadora— usaría en su boda.


End file.
